Conteram Silentio
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Post-war] Ini bukanlah kali pertama Draco terlibat pertengkaran dengan Harry. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah yang dapat diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Fanfiksi untuk ulang tahun Draco Malfoy. SLASH. Pairing it's up to you. Rate T-semi M for language. Enjoy!


Fanfiksi untuk ulang tahun Draco Malfoy. Oke, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, his friends, and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the storyline.

**Warnings:** SLASH, language, kinda OOC, typo, etc.

**Pairing:** HPDM or DMHP. I don't know. It's up to you, Pals!

#

**Conteram Silentio**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

#

"—Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan orang itu."

"Yeah. Tidak ada hubungan. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan percaya dengan apa yang kaukatakan sementara aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang itu tidak pernah berhenti menyentuh tanganmu, huh? Aku tidak buta, Potter. Aku juga tahu jika orang itu tertarik kepadamu."

Draco Malfoy mendapati suara gebrakan keras dari pintu yang dibanting tertutup sebagai reaksi atas kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan. Sepasang iris kelabunya berkilat ketika mendapati sosok pria berambut hitam yang sejak tadi diajaknya berdebat menyandarkan tubuh pada pintu kayu sambil memijat kening, terdiam tanpa berniat mengatakan apapun sebelum ia mendengar pria itu menghela napas panjang.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama dirinya terlibat pertengkaran dengan Harry. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali mereka berdebat hanya karena masalah yang seharusnya bisa diselesaikan jika mereka mau berbicara dengan kepala dingin. Namun seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada satupun dari dirinya atau Harry yang bisa berpikir dingin; membuat mereka pada akhirnya tidak bisa menahan amarah dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Ia tahu jika mungkin mereka terlihat seperti remaja penuh hormon di usia mereka yang menginjak tiga puluh. Akan tetapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Harry adalah pria yang keras kepala dan terkadang tidak mau mengalah. Dan dirinya? Draco menyadari kalau ia adalah orang yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi. Ia tidak akan mau mengakui jika dirinyalah yang salah. Egois? Draco tidak peduli. Itu memang sikap dari seorang Malfoy dan ia tidak akan bisa mengubah sikap itu seperti membalikkan telapak tangan.

Memang, tidak setiap harinya mereka lalui dengan saling berdebat. Hanya saja, kebiasaan lama ketika di Hogwarts tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Draco tidak keberatan berdebat dengan Harry jika pada akhirnya mereka akan segera berbaikan. Ia juga tidak keberatan—dan malah antusias—jika sampai perdebatan mereka berakhir di atas tempat tidur; saling mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain di antara tubuh mereka yang berkeringat.

"... _Stop being an arse, Draco_." Suara Harry menyadarkan Draco lamunannya. Ia mengamati bagaimana Harry kembali menghela napas dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apapun; membuatnya menggeram pelan atas sikap pria itu. "Kami memang tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Aku hanya menganggapnya seperti seorang saudara. Tidak lebih. Terserah jika kau tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan."

Sang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu dengan cepat menahan lengan Harry, menyeret tubuh pria itu ke arah dinding terdekat dan menekankan lengannya di dada Harry. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kedua mata hijau cemerlang Harry melebar. Pria di hadapannya mendesis pelan; mengisyaratkannya untuk menjauh.

Namun Draco tidak mendengarkan apa isyarat yang diberikan Harry kepadanya. "Aku tidak suka jika pria itu ataupun orang lain menyentuhmu, Po—Harry," bisiknya di depan wajah Harry. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku berusaha untuk tidak melemparkan sesuatu saat pria itu mencoba menyentuhmu, huh? Dan kau tidak melakukan apapun! Kau membiarkan dia menyentuhmu! Apa kau menyukai pria itu?"

Harry memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Jangan bercanda, Draco," pria itu menjawab dengan nada datar. "Lagi pula, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan orang-orang yang mendekatiku? Kau tidak mempunyai hak melarangku berhubungan dengan siapa saja di luar hubungan yang sedang kita jalani, ingat? Kita mempunyai hak yang sama. Aku bebas berkencan dengan siapa saja tanpa memerlukan ijin darimu."

Cengkeraman tangannya pada bagian depan jubah Harry melonggar. "Hak yang sama, huh? Jadi kau mau mengakui jika orang itu... orang itu membuatmu tertarik? Kaupikir hubungan apa yang sedang kita jalani? Kita ini—"

"—Hanya sebatas _**'fuck buddies'**_. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku," Harry memotong terlebih dahulu. Draco luput mengartikan pandangan yang diberikan Harry karena pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Kau yang mengatakan hal itu dengan jelas dua tahun yang lalu, Draco. Kau mengatakan hubungan kita hanya sebatas sebagai pemuas dari hubungan yang kita miliki dengan orang lain. Apa kau lupa? Aku bebas menjalani hubungan dengan orang lain di luar hubungan yang kita miliki. Kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarangku berkencan dengan orang lain seperti aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk kembali ke pelukan istrimu."

Draco yang mendengar bagaimana nada suara Harry mengatakan kalimat-kalimat barusan hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak memprotes atau melarang Harry yang mencoba melepaskan diri; memilih terdiam dan hanya menatap sosok pria berambut hitam berantakan itu berjalan memasuki salah satu pintu di Grimmauld Place—tempat tinggal pria tersebut. Dengan langkah kaki lebar segera mengejar Harry begitu sadar jika dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan berdiam diri di tempat itu.

"Jangan berpikir kalau pembicaraan kita sudah selesai, Harry," Draco berkata ketika menyadari Harry mulai berjalan menaiki anak tangga di tempat itu. Ia melihat Harry terdiam di anak tangga paling bawah. Jubah penyihir yang dipakai pria itu tersampir di lengan kanan. "Kita masih belum selesai bicara dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini berlalu begitu saja."

Sang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu mendapati Harry menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Aku sudah lelah setiap kali kau bersikap tidak dewasa dengan melarangku menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, Draco!" Nada suara pria itu naik satu tingkat. "_I'm not your boy toy_. Aku bebas menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Apa aku pernah melarangmu untuk tidak menemui Astoria, huh? Tidak, bukan? Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk kembali ke rumah megah itu dan bertemu dengan anak dan istrimu. Lalu mengapa setiap kali aku mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain kau selalu ikut campur? Aku... aku lelah dengan hubungan ini."

'_Aku lelah melihatmu harus kembali ke sisi wanita itu,'_ Harry membatin yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Draco.

Rahang pria berkulit pucat itu menegang sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kepada Harry. Kedua tangannya kini saling mengepal satu sama lain setiap kali pria itu mengatakan alasan-asalan mengenai mengapa dirinya tidak mempunyai hak yang menyangkut hubungan Harry dengan orang lain. Ia tahu dan tidak bisa menyangkal karena dirinyalah yang membuat peraturan di antara hubungan mereka. Ia juga tidak bisa membalas dengan kata-katanya sendiri ketika mendengar Harry menyebutkan dirinya yang tidak mempunyai alasan untuk melarang Harry berkencan dengan pria atau wanita lain.

Draco benci mendengar apa yang dikatakan Harry. Bukan karena ia tahu dirinya tidak berhak mengatur hidup sang pahlawan dunia sihir itu. Ia merasakan perasaan tidak suka—dan benci—jika harus membayangkan Harry mempunyai hubungan dengan orang lain. Benci membayangkan Harry menyentuh orang lain yang bukan dirinya.

Mengapa seperti ini? Draco membatin tidak mengerti. Hubungan mereka tidak sedalam itu sampai membuat Draco mempunyai perasaan seperti ini, bukan? Mereka hanyalah 'teman dengan keuntungan masing-masing'. Ia tahu hal itu. Sangat. Bukankah itu artinya ia tidak akan merasakan apapun jika Harry ingin berhubungan dengan orang lain.

"... Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini," Harry berkata lagi.

Draco mendongakkan kepala dan menatap pria berambut hitam berantakan itu. "Lelah? Kau ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini? Itukah maksud dari apa yang kaukatakan?" Harry tidak menjawab; membuat Draco menarik kesimpulannya sendiri. "Tapi mengapa? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kita berhenti? Kau tidak pernah merasa keberatan sebelum ini! Oh, apa kau menyukai pria itu? Tidak ingin dia berpikir tidak-tidak atas hubungan kita? Aku... aku—"

"—Aku tidak menyukai Charlie, Draco," Harry kembali memotong. Draco mengernyit mendengar Harry menyebut nama putra kedua keluarga Weasley. "Aku juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Apa kau lupa jika aku bahkan tidak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Hermione setelah tahu hubungan kita? Tidak. Aku tidak mengacuhkannya, kau tahu? Aku juga tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana Hermione yang menyebut hubungan ini sebagai hubungan yang tidak sehat. Hanya saja, aku sudah merasa cukup dengan hubungan ini. Kembalilah bersama istri dan anakmu, Draco. Lupakan saja kita pernah berhubungan."

Mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu mendengar nada lelah di setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Harry. Oke, ia tahu dirinya mungkin sudah bersikap keterlaluan dengan memaksakan kehendak kepada pria itu. namun bukankah ini bukan kali pertama Draco melarang harry menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain? Sudah berkali-kali ia melarang Harry berkencan. Tapi itu untuk kepentingan Harry sendiri.

Ia tahu pria dan wanita yang ingin mendekati Harry hanya menginginkan apa yang dimiliki pria itu. Harry adalah penyihir yang sudah menghancurkan Pangeran Kegelapan, belum menikah dan mempunyai kekayaan yang tidak sedikit. Siapa yang akan menolak jika seorang Harry Potter mencari teman kencan? Atau bahkan pendamping hidup?

Apa alasan Harry tiba-tiba saja memutuskan hal seperti itu? Karena sudah lelah? Hah! Draco tidak akan percaya dengan alasan yang dikemukakan Harry.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Draco kembali berbicara setelah cukup lama membiarkan kesunyian di antara dirinya dan Harry. "Mengapa tiba-tiba saja kau memutuskan hal seperti ini?"

Draco tidak bisa mengartikan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah Harry. Senyum tipis yang mempunyai kesan tersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, Draco. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti," Harry menjawab sebelum pria itu berjalan menaiki anak tangga; tidak terlihat lagi sebelum Draco sempat mengatakan apapun. Namun jangan sebut ia sebagai seorang Malfoy jika membiarkan hal ini begitu saja. Tanpa memedulikan jika saat ini Harry tidak ingin diganggu, Draco menaiki dua anak tangga di Grimmauld Place sekaligus. Berhenti sembari mengatur napas di depan sebuah pintu yang dikenalnya sebagai kamar Harry. Dengan gerakan dari ujung tongkat sihirnya, ia membuat pintu yang dikunci itu terbuka dengan mudah. Terdiam di ambang pintu ketika mendapati sosok Harry yang berdiri di jendela kamar tersebut.

Harry mengalihkan perhatian dari pemandangan di luar jendela begitu merasakan keberadaannya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti," kata Draco menanggapi perkataan Harry sebelum ini. Melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat mendekati Harry, berdiri tepat di depan pria itu dengan sepasang iris kelabunya berkilat kesal. "Mungkin memang benar, jika aku tidak akan pernah mengerti. Tapi itu karena kau tidak menjelaskan apapun kepadaku. Kau meninggalkanku di antara ruang yang penuh teka-teki dan mengharapkanku untuk mengerti? _Damn you, Potter_! Sekarang berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan dan jelaskan kepadaku mengapa tiba-tiba saja kau menginginkan hubungan ini berakhir. Dan jangan coba mengatakan kau lelah! Aku tidak menerima alasan seperti itu, Idiot!"

Draco menatap sepasang kilau hijau cemerlang di hadapannya sembari mengabaikan bagaimana tubuh Harry menegang saat jemarinya menyapu lengan pria itu, mencoba mencari alasan yang tersembunyi di balik tatapan mata Harry. Ia pernah melihat tatapan mata seperti ini. Tatapan itu sama seperti tatapan yang diperlihatkan Astoria ketika wanita itu mengatakan kepadanya mengenai seorang pria yang pernah dicintai Astoria. Pria yang terpaksa ditinggalkan wanita itu untuk menikah dengannya.

"Kau tengah mencintai seseorang." Pernyataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ya. Mungkin ini menjelaskan mengapa Harry ingin mengakhiri hubungan saling mengisi ini. Harry tengah mencintai seseorang dan pria di hadapannya tidak ingin orang itu mengetahui hubungan ini. Tapi siapa? Siapa yang dicintai Harry? Dan mengapa dadanya terasa tidak nyaman setelah menyadari jika Harry mencintai orang lain? "Katakan... katakan jika dugaanku memang benar."

Harry tidak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain seperti yang biasa dilakukan pria itu. "Dan jika memang itu adalah alasannya, lalu apa? Kau akan melarangku untuk mencintai orang itu? Seperti bagaimana kau melarangku berkencan dengan orang lain?" Harry mendesis marah. "Kau tenang saja, Draco. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Dia tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. _Hell_, dia bahkan tidak pernah melihatku lebih dari sekadar 'teman', kau tahu? Aku tidak ada arti di matanya."

Draco terdiam sejenak, keningnya berkerut. "Jika orang itu tidak mencintaimu, mengapa kau ingin menghentikan hubungan ini? Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di kepalamu. Kita tidak pernah dirugikan dalam hal ini dan—"

"—Karena orang yang kucintai itu adalah **kau**, Draco!" Harry berteriak dan membuat mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu tersentak. Kedua matanya melebar mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Harry. "Ya. Kau adalah orang yang kumaksud, Draco. Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini ada. Mungkin setelah kita mulai berhubungan, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu jika aku mencintaimu dan berharap kalau kau akan membalas perasaan sialan ini. Tapi setelah sekian lama, aku tahu kalau hal itu hanya sekadar mimpi. Kau terlalu pengecut untuk meninggalkan Astoria walau sudah jelas-jelas kau tidak pernah mencintai wanita itu.

"Kau terlalu memikirkan bagaimana jika kedua orang tuamu mengetahui jika kau pergi setiap hari untuk menemuiku, bercinta denganku, hanya karena aku adalah orang yang sudah mengalahkan Voldemort. Kau takut mereka tidak akan menyetujui keputusanmu. Terlalu banyak hal yang kaupikirkan sehingga tidak pernah menyadari apa yang kurasakan. Kau terlalu dingin, Draco. Sangat dingin sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap atas perasaan ini. Silahkan. Kau boleh menertawakanku. Aku tidak akan peduli."

Kedua pasang iris berbeda warna itu saling bertemu. Draco bisa merasakan darah meninggalkan wajahnya setiap kali berusaha mencerna apa yang sudah dikatakan Harry kepadanya. Ia menatap pria di hadapannya yang dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sebelum membuka suara.

"Kau gila, Potter! Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku karena aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun mengenaimu," umpatnya sembari membalikkan tubuh dan menjauh. Dalam hitungan detik, keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghilang di antara kobaran api kehijauan di perapian. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari pria itu lagi.

#

Draco tahu hubungan yang dijalaninya dengan Harry bukanlah suatu hubungan yang bisa dikatakan sepele. Hubungan mereka rumit seperti hubungannya dengan Astoria—istrinya. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Harry berjalan seperti sekarang. Ia hanya tahu jika _one night stand_ yang pernah mereka lakukan saat tahun kedelapan mereka di Hogwarts membawa perubahan besar setelah mereka bertemu kembali di pesta pernikahan Blaise Zabini dan Ginny Weasley dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Selanjutnya, waktu berjalan tanpa ia sadari. Begitu sadar, ia sudah menjalani hubungan—saling memuaskan satu sama lain—dengan Potter.

Astoria mengetahui hubungan ini seperti ia mengetahui hubungan wanita itu dengan pria lain. Mereka adalah dua orang yang menikah karena keputusan keluarga mereka. Ia tidak pernah mencintai Astoria dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Sebelum pernikahannya dengan Astoria, wanita dari keluarga Greengrass itu mengajukan syarat untuknya. Ia boleh berkencan dengan wanita atau pria lain—dan begitu juga sebaliknya—tanpa harus meminta ijin dari salah satu pihak.

Hal seperti ini bukan hal yang baru lagi di pernikahan yang direncanakan di antara dua keluarga Darah Murni. Draco sudah banyak mendengar pasangan keluarga dari Darah Murni mempunyai kekasih lain. Selama tidak ada yang mengetahui dan tidak ada anak yang dilahirkan di luar pernikahan, banyak orang memilih untuk berpura-pura hal itu tidak terjadi. Aib adalah sesuatu yang sangat dihindari di keluarga seperti mereka.

Dan Astoria serta dirinya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Mungkin kedua orang tuanya tahu jika ia mempunyai kekasih di luar pernikahannya dengan Astoria. Draco hanya bisa menebak karena mereka tidak pernah mengungkit hal tersebut. Namun kalaupun mereka mencoba melarang, ia tahu kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia sudah memberikan seorang pewaris dari pernikahannya dengan Astoria seperti apa yang diharapkan.

Ya. Dan sekarang, Draco berhak menentukan hidupnya. Bukankah semuanya terdengar sangat mudah? Tapi... tapi mengapa saat ini dirinya terlihat memikirkan banyak hal yang membuatnya sampai mengurung diri di ruang baca dan tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan Astoria yang duduk tidak jauh darinya?

Tentu saja Draco tahu apa penyebabnya. Tidak lain karena apa yang sempat terjadi antara dirinya dan Harry beberapa hari lalu. Kata-kata pria berkacamata yang mengatakan kalau dirinyalah yang dicintai pria itu masih terngiang di kepalanya seolah-olah Harry baru saja mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Draco masih tidak percaya jika Harry mempunyai perasaan kepadanya.

Harry mencintainya...

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Apa ia juga mencintai Harry? Atau hanya menganggap pria itu sebagai 'teman'? Namun 'teman' tidak mungkin saling berciuman dan bahkan bercinta, bukan?

"... Aku tahu kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Draco mendengar suara Astoria. Mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap wanita berambut panjang itu. Terdengar Astoria mendecakkan lidah setelah meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja. "Jangan berbohong kepadaku jika mengatakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Kau tidak akan bersikap mengabaikanku seperti ini dan merenung seperti seorang pemuda yang patah hati, Draco."

Draco mendengus, memijat bagian belakang lehernya dengan tangan. "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pemuda yang sedang patah hati di matamu?" Astoria mengangguk penuh persetujuan. "Aku bukan seperti itu, Astoria."

Astoria tertawa pelan. "Benarkah? Lalu mengapa aku melihatmu seperti diriku yang patah hati karena mendapati Marcus ternyata mencintai wanita lain selain diriku, _My dear husband_? Kau terlihat sama seperti diriku yang dulu. Ah, jangan katakan kalau kau sedang patah hati. Apa Potter menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu?"

Kepala keluarga Malfoy itu mendesis pelan; menuai tawa pelan dari Astoria. Ia bisa menebak jika wanita itu sepertinya sudah bisa menerka apa yang menjadi pikirannya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Astoria adalah wanita yang pintar. Tidak mudah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari wanita itu. Ia ingat bagaimana Astoria langsung mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengannya setelah ia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Harry. Mau tidak mau, Draco pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan tajam ketika wanita itu mengatakan tidak menyangka dirinya ternyata berhubungan dengan mantan Gryffindor terlebih seorang Harry Potter.

"Harry mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku," Draco berbisik pelan sembari menyandarkan tubuh dengan pandangan yang menatap langit-langit tinggi ruang baca. Ia tidak bisa melihat Astoria menatap heran kepadanya. "Dia mengatakan kepadaku... Harry mencintaiku. Bisa kau bayangkan hal itu? Seorang Harry Potter mencintaiku! Hah!"

"Dan kau juga mencintai Potter, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Astoria membuat Draco tertegun sejenak. Kedua matanya menatap wanita berambut panjang itu dengan tatapan horor. Tidak menyangka kalau Astoria bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa Astoria mempunyai anggapan ia mencintai Potter? Harry bloody Potter? Ah, Draco lupa jika Astoria adalah wanita yang pintar.

"Kau **memang** mencintainya." Astoria kembali berbicara dan menekannya ketiga kata barusan. Draco hanya memandang wanita itu dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat, tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. "Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku tahu kau tidak peka dalam hal seperti ini, Draco. Kau mencintai Potter dan aku bisa melihat hal itu. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana sikapmu jika membicarakan pria itu. Kau selalu bersemangat seolah-olah kau mempunyai tujuan yang ingin kaudapat. Aku juga melihat kau selalu tersenyum seperti orang yang bodoh—" Draco mengeryit mendengar bagaimana Astoria menyebutnya. "—setiap kali kau kembali dari tempat Potter."

"Aku tidak—"

"—Kau mencintainya, Draco," Astoria berkeras. "Tidakkah kau sadar akan perasaanmu sendiri? Aku yang bukan siapa-siapa di antara hubungan kalian saja bisa melihat hal itu. Sekarang, coba katakan kepadaku. Apa selama kau berhubungan dengan Potter, kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain? Tidak. Aku tahu setiap pria dan wanita yang berhubungan denganmu dan berapa lama hubungan itu. Kau tidak akan pernah menjalin hubungan lebih dari... _well_, dua tahun jika kau tidak mempunyai suatu perasaan apapun kepada Potter. Koreksi jika aku salah."

Draco terdiam. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun atas apa yang dikatakan Astoria. Kedua mata kelabunya hanya bisa melebar dan menatap tidak percaya kepada istrinya. Ia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Astoria memang benar. Ia ingat jika selama berhubungan dengan Harry, ia tidak berkencan dengan orang lain. Hanya Harry. Hanya pria itu yang menjadi perhatiannya selama dua tahun terakhir. Bukan hanya karena permainan ranjang pria itu tentu saja. Draco menyadari kalau Harry tidaklah seperti yang ia kira selama ini. Ia adalah pria yang pintar. Mereka bahkan berbicara dan memperdebatkan apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitar mereka.

Dan Draco menyukai kehadiran Harry. Ia bahkan sering tidak sadar berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu jika pria itu berada di sekitarnya.

Apakah hal itu membuktikan jika ia menyukai Harry? Mencintai pria itu?

"Aku mencintai Harry?" Draco berbisik pelan dan mendapat anggukan dari Astoria. "_Damn it_! Aku mencintainya dan sekarang aku mengacaukan semuanya, kau tahu?"

Astoria menanyakan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Terdengar Draco menghela napas panjang, menceritakan bagaimana ia berteriak kepada Harry dan menyuruh pria itu untuk tidak pernah menemuinya. Draco tahu apa yang dilakukannya sangat keterlaluan. Terkejut setelah Harry mengatakan perasaan pria itu kepadanya adalah satu-satunya alasan yang bisa ia berikan. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa terkejut jika seorang Harry Potter menyatakan perasaan kepadamu yang selama ini hanyalah 'teman dengan keuntungan' pria itu? Ya, Draco memang sudah mengacaukan semuanya dan sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Draco," kata Astoria setelah ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Draco yang sudah tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan wanita itu memilih untuk diam. _Bloody hell_, ia memang sudah mengacaukan semuanya. "Tapi jika kau merasa menyesal atas apa yang sudah kaukatakan kepada Potter, sebaiknya kau segera memperbaiki semuanya. Apa kau mau hal itu semakin berlarut? Bagaimana jika Potter membencimu?"

"Harry mungkin memang sudah membenciku."

"_Then fix it, Draco,_" Astoria mendesis. "Pergi ke tempatnya, katakan kau menyesal atas apa yang sudah kaulakukan. Bila perlu sampai Potter memaafkanmu. Kau tidak mengharapkan kehilangan pria itu, bukan? Potter mencintaimu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Apa lagi yang kauharapkan? Sekali-kali berhentilah berpikir mengenai apa yang akan terjadi nantinya dan lakukan apa yang kauinginkan."

Draco termenung cukup lama di tempat duduknya. Berpikir apakah ia harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan Astoria atau tidak. Jika ia mendatangi kediaman Harry, apakah pria itu akan memaafkan kesalahan dan sikap tidak dewasanya? Jika Harry memaafkannya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memeluk pria itu dan mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Harry? _Oh, please_, ini seperti kisah roman picisan yang dibacanya di buku-buku Muggle. Ia bukanlah orang seperti itu. ia bukan pria romantis, Draco mengakuinya. Lalu apa? Mengajak Harry berkencan di restoran mahal? Tidak. Draco tidak menyukai ide tersebut.

Dan... dan bagaimana jika Harry tidak memaafkannya? Segera mengusirnya begitu ia melangkahkan kaki di Grimmauld Place tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun? Apa ia akan membiarkannya begitu saja?

Pria berkulit pucat itu mendecakkan lidah. Semakin ia memikirkan salah satu dari sekian banyak 'jika' yang muncul di benaknya hanya akan membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak akan tahu apa yang dilakukan Harry jika tidak menemui pria itu langsung, bukan? Apa yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya—kesalahan terbesarnya. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus memperbaiki apa yang terjadi. Persetan dengan apapun reaksi yang akan diberikan Harry kepadanya. Setidaknya, ia sudah mencoba.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Draco beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan menyeberangi ruang baca. Hanya mendengus pelan ketika mendengar bagaimana Astoria menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Dan tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Draco menyadari kalau dirinya tengah berdiri di dalam perapian di Grimmauld Place. Dalam hati bersyukur Harry belum menutup perapian yang menghubungkan Malfoy Manor dengan rumah keluarga Black. Sang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu hanya bisa menahan napas ketika matanya menangkap sosok pria yang sudah seminggu lebih tidak ditemuinya menuruni anak tangga. Segera terdiam begitu melihat dirinya di tempat ini.

Draco menyadari pandangan pasif yang diperlihatkan Harry kepadanya. Pria itu terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun ketika melihatnya berada di tempat ini. Ia segera tahu, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang dimilikinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Harry akan memaafkan sikap tidak dewasanya tempo hari. Namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba setelah ia menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Terima kasih kepada Astoria tentunya.

"—Harry," Draco berbisik, segera menyadari betapa ia merindukan bagaimana dirinya memanggil pria itu. Sempat melihat tubuh Harry tersentak namun berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kembali, pria berambut pirang platina itu menarik napas panjang ketika Harry tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Pria itu terdiam namun mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Kedua matanya terpaku dan mengamati bagaimana Harry berjalan ke arahnya sebelum berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Draco ingin mengulurkan tangan dan membelai kedua sisi wajah pria itu. Akan tetapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya; menahan kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan? Bukankah kau mengatakan kepadaku agar tidak muncul di hadapanmu lagi, huh?"

"Aku tahu dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku," desis Draco. "Aku sudah bersikap bodoh hanya karena aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengatakan perasaanmu. Bisakah kau memaafkan apa yang sudah kukatakan."

Ya, Draco hanya ingin dimaafkan. Ia hanya ingin Harry memaafkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Setidaknya jika Harry memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali, ia masih bisa memulai dari awal. Bukan lagi sebagai dua orang yang menjalin hubungan hanya untuk pemuas, namun sesuatu yang lain. Ia ingin lebih dari itu walau mungkin saja saat ini Harry tidak menginginkan dirinya.

"Apakah kau memaafkanku?" Draco bertanya. Hanya bisa menahan napas menunggu jawaban apa yang diberikan Harry.

**The End(?)**

Memang terkesan menggantung karena memang disengaja #nyengir kesulitan membuat ending agar tidak terkesan klise—lagi—dan inilah hasilnya, orz. Review?

**05/06/2012**


End file.
